Obsidian
by ChreeXD
Summary: Block is mining for iron when it all happens.


Obsidian Part 1

Iron. Need more iron. Lots of it. Block was mining for iron. He passed ores that were black, orange, gold and blue. Then he found it. It was glowing yellow. He mined it with his stone pick. It all went dark as soon as he mined it. He opened the book of crafts that an old man gave to him when he supplied their town with melons and bread. He realised that it wasn't iron and it was glowstone so he crafted a lantern with his remaining iron. He walked around the mine and then there was some wooden planks. Planks were not found underground! A torch was next to the plank. And then a minecart track. Block was mining the minecart track when he was knocked out by a giant blue spider.

Block woke up with a man in a blue shirt fighting the blue spider with his iron sword. The spider seemed to be immune to the sword and then the man fell to the ground. Block was helpless, but he threw a stone block at the spider. The spider bounced back but then charged at Block. Then, out of nowhere, an obsidian block hit the spider and then the spider died. Block's lantern was a way for any person to find him.

Block and Lapis woke up in a hospital. They both felt better and they did not feel poisoned. There was a man in a black jacket looking through the window and when Block looked at him the man walked away. Block erased it from his mind. After two days they were finally out of the hospital. Lapis was the man that tried to save Block. They became good friends and they walked around the really weird place. It was a city, and not the deserted terrain stuff that Lapis and Block were used to. They had traded in all of their belongings for the city's local currency, Ender Pearls. Block and Lapis found a job at a crafting shop. The business raised money very quickly because Block and Lapis could craft instantly, while the other workers took days to craft.

With their new money they stayed in a hotel that was next to a beach. They did tours around the city and did fun activities like going to Funplace where they played Rainbow-Runner, Cart-Punch, Catch-the-Cactus and they did a favorite, TETROK. They kept working at Buddy's Crafting Shop and got very high pays of Ender Pearls. Block and Lapis went Drop-Diving. Block and Lapis were not familiar with the mechanics of redstone and pistons so Torch helped showed it to them. There was a cage made of gravel on top of stone blocks that were connected to sticky pistons and they were connected to redstone. Block, Lapis and Torch stepped into the three pods and then they pressed the button. They all flew down but then an airship was in their flight path. They flew right and then they went out of the bounds of the city. Block remembered back in the mine. The block of obsidian. It was in his hands. Block smashed the block and a little piece came off. He connected it to some remaining redstone. The redstone turned on, and then it turned purple. Block stopped falling but Lapis and torch kept falling. Block threw to small pieces at Lapis and Torch. One of them reached Torch but the one that Lapis was supposed to get did not reach him.

Then another block of obsidian knocked the piece back to Lapis. Block flew down to the second piece of obsidian and he caught it. Torch and Lapis did not know what to do with it and then they both sunk down into the ocean. Block jumped out of the gravel pod and went to find Torch and Lapis. Block could not see anything and he soon ran out of breath and floated to the surface of the ocean.

Block woke up at night, with two creepers looking at him. He was still on the ocean. Block did not move. But the block of obsidian did. It flew out of his pocket and knocked both creepers down. The block of obsidian was now hollow because it has been used a lot. It saved his life by not getting completely poisoned, it killed the spider, it tried to make the pods fly and it saved Block's life by not making it die by being breathless. Block realized that it was in the shape of a helmet. It's design was a creeper face. Block put it on and then his body became obsidian. His hand formed an obsidian dagger and he had an obsidian bow with obsidian arrows. He went down to the ocean floor and opened the two pods.


End file.
